Owned
by countrymommy1988
Summary: Charlie Swan owes Billy Black money, money that he doesn't have. So, Charlie give his own daughter to Billy's son, to get out of his debt. But, with school almost over in 4 months and an upcoming wedding. Bella's friends and a special guy want to help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jacob Black, my fiance. Not the one that I would've picked for myself. But, because of the love for my father, Charlie. I didn't know than, but he was in some bad debt with Billy Black. And, the only way that he wouldn't get hurt is if he gave me to Jacob Black. I was 15 whenever Charlie had practically sold me to Jacob, to pay off his debt. And, they told us that if for any reason I tried to get out of the debt, than Charlie would be dead within 20 minutes.

So, here I sat, now 18 years old and in my last year of high school. Jacob said that it wouldn't look good if I didn't at least finish school. But, he had forbid me to even think about college. He said that a woman's place was at home. The only good part about school is, I can get away from Jacob, which goes to school on the reservation. Thankfully...

I was limited to the friends that I was allowed to have. Jacob forbid me to even look at other guys. So, my only friends were Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. They had their boyfriends, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarthy. I talked with them but I could never bring myself to make eye contact. And, whenever me and my two girls would hang out, Jacob said that it had to be at my house under the supervision of himself.

Alice and Rosalie knew that something wasn't right about mine and Jacob's relationship. But, they could never bring themselves to ask a question. And, now here I sat at the lunch table with my two best friends and their boyfriends. I was in my own little world. Lately I had been trying to figure out how I could tell Alice and Rosalie about my problems. But, was too afraid that they would try to take action. And, I just couldn't let that happen. But, school was ending in just 4 short months. So, it was figure out my options or have to marry Jacob.

Somehow, they had already secured Jacob and myself a house down on the reservation. Billy had contacts everywhere, and I don't see how. They never leave this little tiny town of Forks, WA. I didn't know how they got there money or what kind of work that they did. I just knew that they were bad people, and they could get anything done to someone they wanted to take "care" of. And, the cops would never find out about it.

Take Charlie for example he was the police chief, but Billy Black practically owned the whole force.

"BELLA?? Hello, earth to Bella," Alice snapped me out of my own mind and back to the reality of the school lunchroom.

"Yeah," I asked.

"I was telling you that there's suppose to be a new kid," Alice said.

"Oh that's nice," I replied.

"What's wrong girl, you've been acting extra weird here lately," Rosalie asked.

"Oh you know, just thinking about the wedding," I said. Rosalie and Alice shared a look.

"Well, we were thinking and me and Rose are coming over today," Alice said.

"Oh ok, just let me tell Jacob," I told them.

They shared another look and Rose spoke up, "NO, Bella this is a private matter and we don't need your fiance in the way."

I was suprised to say the least, but shook my head ok. Jacob didn't have to always be in my business. It wasn't like I was hanging out with guys.

The rest of the school day was a blur. I met the new guy Edward Cullen, in Biology. Where he was my lab partner for the rest of the year. And, during his introduction I found out that his father was the new surgeon at Forks General Hospital.

Edward and myself talked very little. And, I found him staring at me most of the time in Biology. But, brushed it off. What would anyone see in me? Like Jacob said, I would never be anybody that could get a man. Unless I was practically sold to them.

What I didn't know was that this guy, was going to change my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After school I got in my old beat up Chevy truck to go home. I checked my cell and found a text from Jacob. Pratically telling me that I was to go straight home and cook for Charlie, do my homework, and go to bed. And, also he wasn't going to be around, he had some business to take care of. And, I knew his business consisted of a tramp named Victoria. I wasn't stupid, you don't just wake up with hikkies on your damn neck..

I knew that Jacob wouldn't be around tonight, so I called Alice and told her that she and Rose could bring Jasper and Emmett. Usually when he had business to take care of he wouldn't be around for at least a couple of days. He hadn't pressed for sex. But, he had gotten rougher with me the past couple of weeks. He said he was saving me for something special. Which I seriously hoped that--that something special would never come. I treasured my virginity and I didn't want to lose it to that bastard!

I made it home and started cooking some spaghetti for Charlie. I was still a little mad at Charlie. But, I couldn't lose my dad. I would just have to figure out how to get both of us out of this safely. When I was 15 and he told me that I was promised to Jacob after school, I didn't care. Jacob was a good friend back then, but he changed... alot... He started getting violent with me, and started to boss me around. At 17 he started cheating on me, and I wasn't stupid, I knew that he was doing drugs. half the boys down on the reservation did them. And, now with the wedding so close, I had to get myself out of this. Charlie had told me to go to Renee. But, I couldn't bring myself to leave my dad to meet his death. I cared for him far too much. He told me that Jacob was a good guy whenever he promised Billy, that I would marry Jacob. But, I guess shit changes, and I absolutely hate Jacob Black. Renee was excited about the wedding, but she didn't know that I was promised to him. And, that he was abusive with me, and that he was a big time druggie.

I had just finished pulling the toast out of the oven when there was a knock on the door. I put the toast on the table and went to the door knowing that it was Alice. I swung the door open and there stood my best friends and their boyfriends, with an extra person... None other than Edward Cullen. MAN, Jacob would have a fit. Good thing he has his tramp Victoria keeping him company for a few days. I've always tried to listen to Jacob, I never had guys over. But I guess I was starting to get brave, and I knew that I need everybody I could get to help me figure out how to get Charlie and myself out of this.

They came into the house and we went to the kitchen to talk while I finished up the spaghetti. Charlie was due home at any minute now.

"So, Bella, we know something is wrong, so why don't you just talk to us. And, by the way, Edward was the new kid. The weird part is he's Emmett's cousin, and he couldn't even tell us!" Alice said and glared at Emmett.

"Hey, it was a suprise to me too!" Emmett said to Alice.

"Well, Bella, spit it out, we're all here for ya," leave it to Rose to say somehting like that. That's why I loved her so much.

"Well, as you might know. I hate Jacob Black, and I don't want to marry him after school," I started.

"Yeah we could kind of tell," Alice said.

"Well, when I was 15 Charlie owed Billy Black some money, and as you Billy is a bad... bad guy. And, he said that if Charlie couldn't pay, then he would die. SO, they promised me to Jacob," I said. I looked up from the spaghetti that I was currently adding sauce to. To see all 5 of them with their mouths dropped.

"Well, Jacob's kind of abusive, and he cheats on me, and he does drugs," I said.

"Well, we have to give that kid a good ass whooping," Emmett shouted and jumped up.

"NO!! Emmett Billy could have you killed and no one would find your body," I shouted.

"Bella, why have you been keeping this from us?" Alice asked looking a little hurt.

"Because it's either go through with it. Or lose Charlie," I said, "and, that's why I finally told ya'll. I need help, I need to get Charlie and myself out of this. Without getting Charlie killed."

"Well, we have 4 months, maybe we can figure something out," Rose said.

I was finished with the spaghetti and sat it on the table. "Well, now that--that's over with, do ya'll want some spaghetti?"

Emmett grinned all goofy and I went to get 7 plates. I piled some on a plate and some toast and put it in the microwave for Charlie. Than everyone, including me got some and a piece of toast and went to the living room to eat.

"This is really good Bella," Edward finally spoke up.

I blushed, of course, and muttered a small thanks. Charlie finally got home after everyone had finished eating, and we were just sitting around chatting.

I heard Charlie come in the door, and go to the kitchen. A few minutes later he came into the living room with his plate of spaghetti and a beer. "Thanks Bells," he said gesturing to his plate, "where's that little bastard fiance of yours?"

"He's on business, aka with Victoria," I told him.

"Oh Bella, what are we going to do?" he said.

"Well, Charlie that's why we are here," Alice said smiling at Charlie. Charlie had always had a soft spot for the little pixie.

"Bella you told them?" Charlie said and looked at me.

"Yeah, the wedding is only 4 months away. And, dad, we have to have a plan," I told him.

"Just to let everyone know, whenever I got Bella in this. That little bastard was her best friend, I thought they'd just end up together anyways," Charlie said sadly while talking another bite of his spaghetti.

"We know you woudn't have done this to Bella if you thought that Jacob was going to turn into this monster," Rose said. Charlie also had a small soft spot for her as well.

"Bella, are you sure that Jacob's not going to stop by, all hell would break lose if he knew that 3 guys were here," Charlie told me looking at Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Charlie had met Emmett and Jasper and that was the only day that they had been to my house, and that was the first day that Jacob had hit me.

"Oh by the way Charlie, this is Edward Cullen, Emmett's cousin," I told my dad.

To my suprise Edward got up and went to shake my dad's hand, and said, "it's a pleasure to meet you sir. And, I will do anything to help you and Bella out as well."

"Wow, thanks kid. Emmett I never knew that someone from your family could be so... civil," Charlie said suprised.

Emmett held his hand up to his chest in mock horror, "Charlie I'm not that bad!"

We all began to laugh and Alice got a look of mischief in her eyes. "Charlie, since the little bastard in question ain't going to be around for a while, do you mind if Bella stays the night with me tonight? Since you know it's a Friday and everything?"

"Yeah, I think that should be fine. I'm sure that Jacob won't be by since he's with Victoria," Charlie said, "and, I think it's a good idea to let Bella have some fun. She stays home all the time."

"YAY, thank you soooo much Charlie," Alice screeched. And, with that Alice and Rose had me upstairs in my bedroom withing 3 seconds flat!!

"So, don't tell Charlie, but my parents are out of town until Sunday, and all of us are staying at my house. I think we might even break out some alcohol! And, the boys are staying with us too," Alice said.

"Well, that's great. I can't believe I'm doing this!" I said.

"Well, Jacob's busy, and this is the perfect oppurtunity," Rose said.

And, with that I started packing my bag to stay with Alice for the first time since I was 15. I always listened to Jacob. But, he was out cheating, so I was going to go have fun with my friends. Even though, 3 of those friends were guys. And, if he found out, I would do everything I could to fight back. Jacob never punched me in the face, and I had done been through so many cracked ribs and bruises that I didn't hardly feel any pain.

With my bag packed I kissed Charlie goodbye, and so did Alice and Rose, causing him to blush slightly. Like father like daughter I guess. And, we went out and piled in Emmett's jeep and made our way to a parent free night, a night that anything could happen.


End file.
